Finally Free
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: On the night Jack ran away from Shipwreck Cove, what happened in the study before he left? Prequel to the Jack Sparrow series


It was a cool night as a man walked through the halls of Shipwreck Cove. He had long curly black hair under his huge hat and faded bandana, and wore a long cape-like red jacket that covered most of his mostly brown and white clothes. Each of his fingers had a ring, and each of his hips had a sword. Even though he was in his own house, he kept his left hand on a sword. Only a complete fool would walk around without being ready for an attack from the family...

Captain Teague had some private business to deal with in his study, and walked as quietly as he possibly could, not wanting anyone to see him, though he knew that there was one person who was definitely watching, ready to go through with his plan...

* * *

It had been an unusually rough day, with Teague's mother being in a particularly bad mood. The family spent the whole day fighting, which got pretty bad, considering that the whole family is made up of pirates. During this day, Teague's mother made her third attempt to kill his son, or The-Boy-Who-Might-Be-His-Son, or The Boy. Teague was sure that The Boy, Jack Sparrow, was in fact his son, since they look alike, but he'd rather leave people to guess at it. Teague figured that the only way to protect Jack would be to pretend to not be his father...

Though, the whole family knew the truth and, as Teague had realized, merely pretending not to be Jack's father wouldn't protect him...

Teague had been thinking about how to sneak Jack out without anyone seeing them. Unfortunately, Teague was clueless as to what to do, until he noticed the look on Jack's face. _'He looks like a pirate plotting a jail break.'_ Teague thought, smirking, before an idea came to him._ 'He's going to try to runaway.' _

* * *

Teague walked into the Study, and sighed, looking around. _'I've really let this place fall apart.'_ he thought, looking at the three legged chair and the countless half empty rum bottles. His eyes then moved on to the large leather bound book sitting on the desk. He walked over to it and ran his fingers along the words 'Pirata Codex', before picking up the lock. Teague then pulled out his key ring, and stuck a key into the lock, but didn't open the book.

He just left it there as he moved on to the small box, which had an even smaller lock. Teague picked up the box, where a key lay, hidden. He then stuck the key into the box's lock, but this time he opened the box. He then slipped all of the rings off of his fingers, before closing the box...

Teague walked over to the window at the far end of the room, which was boarded up, like all of the other windows in the house. 'I doubt Jackie will be able to get those nails out on his own.' He thought, picking up a knife. It was a dull knife, one that Teague used to scare people when he wasn't in the mood to be disturbed. He used the blade to partly pry out the nails that held the boards over the windows...

Once he was satisfied with his work, Teague left the Study and walked around the corner towards his room, but stopped when he knew that he wouldn't be seen. He listened as his son, his only child, snuck into the Study. Teague couldn't help but to smirk as he heard the heavy cover of the 'Pirata Codex' slam into the desk.

After a while, Teague heard the sound of wood hitting rock, followed by glass shattering. He smirked, knowing that Jack was finally free from the dangers of Shipwreck Cove. He walked back into the Study, and looked out the window to watch as his son ran off under the light of the full moon. "Looks like you're free now Jackie..."

Then Teague remembered that he forgot the key to his ring box in the lock, something he didn't plan on doing. He rushed over to the box and opened it, only to find out of all of his rings, the most valuable one was gone. He looked back out the window, smirking. "Damn pirate."

* * *

**I forgot how I actually started thinking of this one shot...**

**I'm pretty sure that Teenage Jack Sparrow wouldn't be able to pry the boards off the windows on his own, not if Teague had nailed them**


End file.
